


Claim My Body Like A Vandal

by Aurorazilla



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Jason Blossom is Alive, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Smut, beronica bitch, jason and polly but they aren't related fuck that noise, lotta plot actually, oh my god they were roommates, sin - Freeform, tbh this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: Cheryl hates Toni Topaz, her roommate.(Oh my god, they were roommates)The boarding school / roommates / enemies to lovers au nobody asked for but i did it anyway





	Claim My Body Like A Vandal

**Author's Note:**

> strangers will update sooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOn for now enjoy this little oneshot

“But it’s supposed to be a  _single suit_.” Cheryl argues angrily. **  
**

The receptionist fights the urge to roll her eyes and plasters a fake smile on her lips. “I’m sorry, Miss Blossom, but we have a surplus of students this year due to Southside Academy being shut down. A random selection of singles were picked to be doubles and your room just happened to be selected. There’s nothing I can do about that.”

Cheryl grinds her teeth together and huffs before turning on her heels and exiting the office. This is fucking ludicrous! Just  _wait_ until her parents hear about this! Oh, and when she gets back to her dorm she’s going to be so fucking  _horrible_ to her new roommate that she’ll  _have_ to request another room. Then, Cheryl will have her fucking peace and quiet for the rest of her high school career.

Her brother, Jason, meets her outside with a smirk. “How’d it go?”

“How do you  _think_ it went?” Cheryl growls.

Jason laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they head towards her dormitory. “It won’t be so bad, Cher! I’m sure your roommate will be nothing but pleasant. If not, then I’m sure you’ll find a way to drive her out.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Damn fucking right I will. That bitch doesn’t know what’s coming.”

“Hurricane Cheryl, reaching apocalyptic levels already I see.” Veronica Lodge, the only person besides Jason lucky enough to call Cheryl a friend, approaches with a sympathetic smile. “Did you meet your roommie yet?”

“Nope. Did you?”

Veronica blushes. “I did. Betty Cooper.”

Cheryl groans. “Of  _course_ you get your goddamn wet dream for the past two years and I’ll be stuck with some random  _poser_.”

Jason and Veronica share a smirk.

“Well, I’d better get back to the boys’ dorms. I’ll see you at dinner.” With that, Jason leaves the girls to enter their own dorm building.

“Stupid fucking Southside Academy.  _Figures_ I’d get paired up with one of those- those  _ragamuffins_.”

Veronica giggles. “Cheer up, buttercup. I’m sure it’ll be  _fine_. They’re just like you and me.”

“Except they have gangs and drugs and  _violence_ , Veronica! Riverdale Academy has one of the highest GPA averages on the East Coast! They’ll tarnish the Academy’s reputation and they’ll-” Cheryl stops talking as soon as the elevator opens. A girl with pink hair has just loaded inside, a tell-tale  _Serpent_ jacket resting on top of some of her boxes. Her arm muscles are tense as they hold the heavy boxes, and she looks at the pair of girls with an amused expression as soon as the doors shut behind her.

“Huh. Yer a wizard, Cheryl.” Veronica cackles and Cheryl rolls her eyes with an annoyed huff.

“I swear to God, Veronica…” She grumbles, glaring at the Southsider as she shuffles awkwardly in place.

After a few silent moments, the door opens on their shared floor and Cheryl is horrified and annoyed to find that the Serpent girl also gets off. And then follows them down the hall. And then stops at Cheryl’s door while Veronica slips into her own across the hall with a smirk.

No.

No fucking way.

“You are  _not_ my new roommate.” Cheryl huffs.

The girl raises her eyebrows. “Room 214b? Uh. Yeah. Got a problem, bombshell?”

Cheryl scoffs, opening the door with a scowl. “This is  _supposed_ to be a single suit. I didn’t  _ask_ for a roommate. Especially not some Southside Scum.”

The girl pushes forcefully past her and sets her boxes down. She turns around and crosses her arms, glaring at Cheryl.

“Well, tough shit princess. You’re stuck with me.” She says. “And call me Southside Scum  _one more time_.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “You’re not  _welcome_ here, Cha-Cha. We don’t need your kind clogging up our hallways.”

“ _My kind_?” The girl scoffs. “First of all, my name is  _Toni_. Second, I don’t need your classist opinion, you stuck-up bitch. And  _third_ , it wasn’t my  _choice_ to be here, either, but now that I’m at this shitty Academy you may as well get used to me because I’m not fucking going anywhere so you can leave your attitude by the door.”

Cheryl fucking hates her already.

* * *

 

Yoga is the best way for Cheryl to relax her mind and stretch her muscles after Vixen practice. With a second bed squished into her room, it’s a little hard to find a spot big enough for her on the floor, but she eventually clears the area of clothes (all Toni’s, by the way, which just makes her angrier at the Serpent than usual) and starts her poses.

She groans softly as she arches her back, hearing a few cracks. She’s just starting chakrasana when the door opens and a gasp catches her attention. She keeps her pose, but sneaks a glance around her arm.

Toni’s eyes are wide and glued to Cheryl’s body.

“Wipe the drool, Cha-Cha.” Cheryl eases herself out of the position and stretches her back. (Toni may or may not be watching her ass, not that Cheryl is noticing where Toni’s looking or anything.) “Don’t you have a study buddy to fornicate?”

“Jealous, bombshell?” Toni smirks, walking around Cheryl’s bed to her own. Cheryl’s lies by the door, and Toni’s is pressed against the wall with the bathroom door at the foot.

Cheryl scoffs. “Don’t flatter yourself. Your tastes are entirely different from mine, and from what I’ve seen they seem to be rather…” she hums thoughtfully, sitting up. “Inadequate.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about being jealous of  _me_ ,” Toni snickers when Cheryl rolls her eyes.

“In your dreams,  _snake_.”

“How did you know?” Toni winks and gathers clothes from the dresser that separates their beds.

Cheryl doesn’t give a response, deciding the conversation isn’t worth the inevitable headache. She just returns to her poses, purposefully facing away from Toni.

_Fuck that stupid, pink-haired bitch,_  she thinks to herself.

“Nice ass, by the way,” Toni says before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

(Cheryl isn’t blushing.)

(It’s just hot in this room.)

* * *

 

Cheryl is picking Toni’s clothes up off the floor ( _again_ ) when the door bursts open. She jumps and yelps in surprise when Toni stumbles in. A girl with brown hair is right on her arm, purring something so quietly that Cheryl can’t hear. Toni kisses her and Cheryl claps her hands loudly to startle them apart.

“Take your sapphic Serpent groping  _elsewhere_.” She snaps.

“Aw, Red, don’t take it personally,” Toni’s words slur a bit.

Cheryl looks at the digital clock on their dresser and scoffs. “It’s well past midnight. I need my beauty sleep. Take your two-cent bitch somewhere  _else_.”

“Wow, your roommate is a nightmare,” the bitch huffs with a giggle.

Cheryl bristles, approaching the two with an angry scowl. “Oh, darling, you haven’t  _seen_ me at my worst. I’m Cheryl fucking Blossom and I can ruin your goddamn life without even lifting a finger.” She stops a few feet away from them, suddenly feeling angry at the thought of the girl’s hands on Toni’s body. “Either get your Hepburn-wannabe hands off of Toni and get the fuck out of my room or I’ll make you wish you were never fucking born.”

The bitch has the mind to immediately jump away from Toni, who eyes Cheryl with a strange expression.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were into her like that,” bitch says with a snicker. “Whatever. I’ll see you around, hotstuff.” She winks at Toni and slips away, the door shutting softly behind her.

“Stupid bitch,” Cheryl mutters, unclenching her fists. “What?” She snaps when Toni doesn’t stop staring at her.

“You… said my name.” Toni frowns.

“Don’t get used to it, Cha-Cha. Now get into bed so I can-”

“Ravish me?” Toni smirks.

“You’re insufferable.” Cheryl scoffs, pushing past Toni to slip into her own bed.

Toni snorts and tosses off her shirt on her way to her bed. Cheryl tears her gaze away, her cheeks suddenly warm.

“Sleep tight, princess.” Toni chirps. “Don’t let the internalized homophobia bite.”

“My best friend is bisexual, you Hobbit.”

“Ouch. That hurts. Maybe you could kiss my heart and make it feel better?”

Cheryl doesn’t dignify her with a response. She just turns over and turns off the light. Toni chuckles to herself.

* * *

 

Cheryl sighs, pulling her blanket tighter around her body. She’s sitting on her bed, alone, on a Friday night. Normally, she’d be out on the social scene, but tonight she’s feeling a bit lonely so she has decided to isolate herself.

She loves her friends, and her brother - she really does. But sometimes being the only single one is kind of… shitty and lonely. Jason and Polly are out on a date; Kevin is MIA, probably blowing some ‘straight’ guy; Betty and Veronica are out on a ‘not date’ (date); this leaves Cheryl, ultimately, bitterly, and  _aggressively_ alone.

Whatever.

She’s used to it.

So she’s watching some horror movie on her laptop, curled into her blanket, only getting sort of scared by the third movie. Okay. So. Every footstep in the hallway outside her dorm is obviously a serial killer and she’s kind of terrified.

Especially when the door happens to open  _right_ on a jump scare. Cheryl screams in alarm before Toni’s frightened yelp makes her stop.

“Holy  _shit_ ,” Toni gasps. “Fucking Christ, Cheryl, what the fuck?”

“Sorry!” Cheryl sputters. “I- you just-  _be quieter_  when you come in, for God’s sake!”

Toni fumbles for the light, flicking it on. Cheryl flinches at the sudden brightness.

“What the hell are you doing on a  _Friday night_  in the  _dark_ , anyway? Shouldn’t you be out partying with your preppy minions?” Toni crosses her arms.

Cheryl pauses her movie, the scream emanating from her laptop making her jump a bit. “I… no, I just… wanted to be alone.” She admits, looking down at her fingers as they hover over the space bar.

“What?” Toni frowns. “That’s… not really like you.”

“And what the hell do you know about  _me_ , Cha-Cha?” Cheryl snaps. “You’ve barely known me for more than a month.”

“Yeah, but in all of that month, every Friday you go out with your friends.” Toni makes herself comfortable by sitting down on Cheryl’s bed. The redhead stiffens at the proximity, suddenly feeling a bit warm.

“Well, all my ‘ _friends_ ’ are out with their significant others.” Cheryl huffs. “What about  _you_? Aren’t you usually with your delinquent friends, drinking yourself into some bimbo’s dorm room?” The last part sounds sort of bitter, even to Cheryl’s ears.

Toni hums and shrugs. “I don’t feel like getting in bed with some stranger,” she answers after a moment. “So…” She pulls a small bottle of vodka from the inside of her jacket and waggles it for Cheryl to see. “I brought the party here.”

Cheryl snorts. “Right. How did you get that in here?”

“I’m just slick like that, cherrybomb.” Toni winks with a grin, kicking her shoes to the floor. (Cheryl  _hates_ when she does that.) “Scoot over. What are we watching?”

And, for some reason, Cheryl scoots toward the dresser and lets the world’s worst roommate join her at the top of her bed. They lean back against the headboard, and she even offers some of her blanket.

Well, she figures she might as well have  _some_ company. And, well, maybe she kind of likes that Toni isn’t drinking with her friends or some random girl. It’s… nice, in a weird way. She isn’t sure how. But it is. So she restarts the movie, Toni flicks off the light, and they settle into their cocoon of warmth together.

* * *

 

“‘ _Secrets and sins_ ’?” Toni snorts, taking a swig of the half-empty bottle of vodka.

“Jason and I used to play it all the time when we were kids,” Cheryl explains, drinking the alcohol when it’s offered to her. “It’s like truth or dare, but all truth. You pick secret, you tell a secret, you pick sin, you have to say something  _bad_ that you’ve done.”

“You two are so weird,” Toni comments, laughing softly. “But I’m game, princess.”

“Okay- secret or sin?”

“Sin, for sure.”

“Tell me… the worst thing you’ve ever done.”

“Wait- promise this shit won’t end up as the Academy’s latest gossip.” Toni narrows her eyes and Cheryl scoffs. Their movie has long since been forgotten, the pair favoring small talk over watching it. The lights are still off, but the laptop illuminates them just enough.

“I promise. Now spill.”

“Okay… the worst thing I’ve ever done?” Toni thinks for a moment, then sighs. “Well, I  _am_ in a gang, so I guess the worst thing I’ve ever done was threaten someone with my knife.”

“How come?”

“Ah, that’s not the question, bombshell.” Toni smirks. “What about you? Secret or sin?”

Cheryl hums. “Secret.”

“Hmm… why don’t you talk to your mom and dad very much?”

Cheryl looks down at her lap. “Well, they aren’t exactly winning any parenting awards. They’re kind of a nightmare.”

“Oh.” Toni leans a bit into her. She’s warm. Cheryl kind of likes feeling her so close. “I get it. Mine weren’t the best, either.”

“Secret or sin?” Cheryl asks, not sure how she feels about the way the air seems to become a bit electric with how close they are.

“Secret, I guess.”

“Why did you join the Serpents?” Cheryl can’t help but ask; she’s sort of dying to know more about Toni. (She’s kind of starting to hate Toni less and less, but tomorrow she can blame it on the loneliness that was aching in her chest.)

“My mom died when I was a kid, my dad was a drug addict, and my uncle and grandpa took me in and raised me. We’re more than a gang, you know. We’re a  _family_.” Toni smiles a bit.

In this moment, Cheryl realizes how really, really pretty Toni is. In the faint glow of her laptop screen, and the slight buzz of her alcohol-riddled brain, she’s starting to notice why Toni has so many girls (and sometimes boys) vying for her attention. (Not that Cheryl  _doesn’t_. She just hasn’t… been into the dating thing for… well, a while.)

Toni is looking at her differently, too. Toni’s expression is unreadable, but Cheryl’s heart is pounding in her chest.

“Secret or sin?” Toni’s voice is a bit softer, like she’s noticing the shift in mood between them, too.

“Secret.” Cheryl replies, suddenly enraptured by the way Toni licks her lips.

“Is it true you’re into girls?”

Cheryl’s stomach clenches and she looks away, blushing. “I-  _yeah_. Yeah I just… my parents don’t -  _can’t_ \- know.”

A hand is placed on her knee. She kind of wants to hold it, but she doesn’t. “Hey, sorry. I know that was weird. I understand.”

“No, it’s-” Cheryl turns to face Toni again, suddenly hyper-aware of how close they’re sitting. “It’s… fine.”

There’s a long silence.

“Secret or sin, Toni?” Cheryl asks, her voice hardly above a whisper. She’s kind of afraid to break their gaze, to interrupt the thick tension that’s swimming between them.

“Secret.” Toni answers just as quietly.

“What’s the  _real_ reason you came back here tonight? Lord knows you’ve got enough girls to keep you occupied all night.”

Toni scoffs, like she can’t believe Cheryl said that, and smiles. “Why would I want any of them when I have you?”

And Cheryl can’t help it. She closes their small distance and kisses Toni. Toni sighs, pressing further into the redhead and moving her hand to cup Cheryl’s jaw.

Cheryl pulls away with a gasp. “I- sorry. I’m-”

“Don’t be.” Toni shakes her head. “You realize I’ve literally wanted to do that since we met, right?”

Cheryl blushes. “I- um-”

“Hated me.” Toni leans back a bit. “Or so you say.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Just- put the bottle down and kiss me again.”

“Gladly.” Toni caps the bottle and puts it on the floor before reconnecting their lips.

She tastes like vodka and spearmint, an odd combination that’s kind of doing it for Cheryl. She tangles her fingers in Toni’s hair, pulling her closer and closer until the Serpent ends up in her lap, her tongue slipping inside Cheryl’s mouth.

Cheryl groans softly, nails digging into the back of Toni’s neck. She gasps into Toni’s mouth when she feels cold hands slip under her shirt.

“Sorry- we’re drinking. I shouldn’t-” Toni’s hands stop where they are and Cheryl shakes her head.

“Your hands are fucking freezing.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t say to stop.”

“ _Oh_.” Toni’s hands slide up, goosebumps following their wake. She presses a soft kiss to Cheryl’s jaw. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Cheryl shivers.

Toni’s hands hover just below her breasts, her mouth pressing hot kisses to Cheryl’s neck. Cheryl moves one of her hands to Toni’s waist and rolls her hips into Toni’s. Toni shudders, her hands cupping Cheryl. The redhead whimpers, arching into her palms.

Toni rocks into the taller girl, earning another quiet mewl of pleasure.

“Toni,” Cheryl’s voice is breathy, higher pitched.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I want you to take my fucking shirt off.”

Toni doesn’t need to be told twice. Cheryl’s shirt is quickly removed and tossed to the floor (Cheryl doesn’t even fucking  _care_ because all she wants right now is Toni’s hands and mouth all over her). Her eyes roam over Cheryl’s bare torso, thumbs running over erect nipples.

“Jesus Christ,” Toni breathes, “you’re fucking beautiful.”

Cheryl reconnects their lips, heat settling between her thighs. Toni’s fingers roll her nipples and Cheryl pulls away to let out a moan. Toni moves back to her neck, sucking bruises into porcelain skin.

“God-” Cheryl rasps. “Toni- I need-  _ah_ -” she cuts off when Toni sucks hard at a spot on her neck that makes her grind hard against Toni’s thigh.

Toni rocks into Cheryl, pressing against her repeatedly and biting at soft skin. It feels so fucking good and Cheryl knows she’s getting dangerously loud but oh god she can’t stop moaning. Her hips are bucking with Toni’s movements, her mind turning to mush and, God, it feels like there’s fire dancing beneath her skin.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Toni murmurs against her collarbone, her fingers rolling Cheryl’s nipples. Cheryl whimpers, unable to form coherent thoughts let alone  _words_.

Cheryl is clinging to Toni’s shirt for dear fucking life. “Toni- oh- oh god- I’m so-” her breathing is labored, her hips moving clumsily now. Nobody has ever seen her  _orgasm_ before and she’s suddenly mortified at letting Toni see her. What if she looks stupid?

It takes all of her willpower to stop her hips from moving. Toni, noticing the change, stops immediately and pulls back to meet Cheryl’s gaze.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

Cheryl is throbbing so hard right now and she’s certain her underwear is ruined for good. Her body aches for release, the desire to just let Toni fuck her senseless making her mind kick into overdrive.

“I just- nobody’s ever seen me- seen me-  _do that._ ” Cheryl stammers, embarrassed.

“What? Are you- are you  _self-conscious_  about having an  _orgasm_?” Toni asks disbelievingly.

Cheryl looks away with a nod.

“Cheryl,” one of Toni’s hands moves to cup Cheryl’s jaw, urging her to look back at Toni. “You’re fucking gorgeous. I know for a fact that seeing you cum will be the best thing I’ve seen in my life.”

Cheryl shudders, feeling too warm and like her skin is too tight. She’s so, so close. So fucking close.  _God_.

“I know you want to,” Toni purrs. “C’mon, baby, let me see you cum for me.”

Cheryl kisses her, and that’s all Toni needs before she’s moving against Cheryl again. It doesn’t take long before Cheryl tears her mouth away from Toni’s to let out a loud moan. Her hips buck against Toni’s thigh uncontrollably, her eyes rolling back as her orgasm ripples through her.

Toni kisses her face all over, murmuring “ _You’re so beautiful_ ” over and over until Cheryl’s left quivering in little aftershocks of her climax.

When her breath finally becomes somewhat normal, the redhead lets out a quiet laugh.

“Jesus Christ,” she breathes.

“You okay?”

“It feels like my body is vibrating.”

Toni huffs a laugh, kisses her lips chastely, and grins. “So it was good?”

“Don’t look so smug, Cha-Cha,” Cheryl blushes. “It’s  _my_ turn.”

She rolls them over so that Toni is under her.

Cheryl can’t fucking wait to wipe that damn grin off her face.

* * *

 

“Whoa, who put the continent of Africa on your neck?” Polly gasps when Cheryl sits down for breakfast.

She’d worn the damn ascot for a reason. Goddammit. She feels her cheeks grow warm. “Whatever do you mean, Pollykins?”

Jason snorts. “C’mon, Cher, you never let anyone give you a  _hickey_. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Gal, actually,” Veronica and Betty find their usual seats. They have bags under their eyes, and they look absolutely exhausted. “She and Toni seem to finally be getting along.”

“Yeah.  _Getting along_ all night, until four in the fucking morning.” Betty grumbles.

Cheryl’s ears are ringing from Betty cursing. Jesus. “Wow, thanks, guys.” She mutters.

“You owe me twenty bucks, Pol,” Jason grins.

Cheryl almost chokes on her orange juice. “You placed a  _bet_ on me?”

“ _No_ ,” Jason accepts the money. “I placed a bet on when you and Toni would eventually hate-fuck. I said before Christmas, and Pol said after holiday break.”

“Ass,” Cheryl huffs. “My own  _brother_ -”

“It was inevitable,” Veronica cuts in. “I mean, the way you two look at each other is kind of extremely sapphic in, like, every way.”

“Whatever,” Cheryl looks towards Toni’s table.

The Serpent is with her other hooligan friends, smiling. She turns to Cheryl, and their gazes lock.

_Yeah_ , Cheryl thinks to herself,  _inevitable_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr:  
> pinkbunny-imagines
> 
> xoxo


End file.
